Let's Play Very Smart Phone
"Let's Play Very Smart Phone" is the 42nd episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 146th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy tries to show Kaeloo the many uses of smartphones. Plot Kaeloo shows up with a sarcophagus, dressed as an Egyptian. She asks Stumpy and Quack Quack to play "Egyptians" with her, but they ignore her and continue to do stuff on their phones. After hearing Kaeloo refer to them as "telephones", Stumpy informs her that they are in fact smartphones. Kaeloo doesn't know what the difference is, so Stumpy informs her that with a smartphone, you can download games, watch movies, and interact with millions of people. Kaeloo is intrigued. Stumpy uses photo filters on his phone, which change the background of the area around him. Kaeloo finds this to be impressive. Stumpy decides to show her a game called "Baa Baa Car". Kaeloo and Stumpy are in a car with some sheep, who keep bleating. Kaeloo thinks the bleating is loud, but Stumpy informs her that the object of the game is to see how long you can listen to the sheep before getting annoyed and throwing them out of the car. Kaeloo is dismayed by the violence involved. Later, Quack Quack plays with a voice modulator app while Stumpy shows Kaeloo an app for making spam. He normally uses the app to make funny spams and send them to Quack Quack, but the true "king of spam" is Mr. Cat. Kaeloo is not surprised by this revelation. We then see multiple examples of the kind of spam Mr. Cat makes, which is used to scam people on the internet out of their money. Kaeloo does not like what she's seen so far. Ignoring her, Stumpy and Quack Quack walk around with their phones saying they found some creatures. One of Mr. Cat's spam advertisements pops up and informs them that in order to continue playing, they must enter their parents' credit card numbers. Kaeloo can't see the creatures, but it turns out that they are playing a Pokemon Go- like augmented reality game. Kaeloo thinks the creatures are cute, but is horrified to see that the object of the game is to make them fight each other. Stumpy's attack backfires and results in him literally getting struck by lightning. Kaeloo wants to play a less dangerous game. Kaeloo downloads a Tetris-style game called Moutris. She enjoys the game and is happy that it's not violent or dangerous, but it is revealed to be another one of Mr. Cat's scams to get people's credit card numbers. Stumpy snatches the phone from Kaeloo, who tries in vain to stop him, and enters his credit card number. Mr. Cat steals all the money from his bank account. Kaeloo gradually gets accustomed to the benefits of having a smartphone, like watching movies, listening to music, and keeping up with the news, but she is worried about the possibility of people spying on her posts on social media. Stumpy tells her that even if they do, she shouldn't care. Mr. Cat (the real one) shows up, shoots Quack Quack with a bazooka, and remarks that he enjoys playing games where you shoot different animals. Kaeloo transforms. Mr. Cat uses one of his spam advertisements to sell Bad Kaeloo some anti-stress chips. The toad eats them and gets a severe stomachache. Stumpy says that you should always be careful when buying stuff on the internet, and offers to call an internet doctor. The internet doctor turns out to be none other than Mr. Cat. He tries to take Bad Kaeloo's temperature rectally, which results in him getting punched. Stumpy records this, makes a GIF out of it, and posts it on the internet since he thinks it is funny. Bad Kaeloo puts Mr. Cat inside the sarcophagus and hurls it into the air. To avoid getting beaten up next, Stumpy offers to let Kaeloo play a game with unicorns and rainbows in it. Kaeloo detransforms and happily accepts. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * In this episode, Kaeloo does not have her own smartphone, but she has been seen using one in previous episodes. * Mout-Mout Go is a parody of Pokemon Go. * Moutris is a parody of Tetris. Gallery Screenshot_20191221-222714.png Screenshot_20191221-222721.png Screenshot_20191221-222728.png Screenshot_20191221-222735.png Screenshot_20191221-222752.png Mr. Cat as a Luchadore.png Screenshot_20191221-222811.png Screenshot_20191221-222851.png Screenshot_20191221-222909.png 2566DB00-4E1E-4F72-B23B-6DBBBDBBC590.jpeg DBEE8E42-B4A1-48F0-8E06-72CE0A2850CF.jpeg B5D12E5A-CBD6-42F7-8D0B-348CB58A8251.png 7289C54C-48D4-4559-9519-68D9EA2A7695.png B482828B-38E2-4330-8FE9-50C2B02FFF01.png Stumpy Loves His New Phone.png D5232CD0-659F-4234-BF57-323EA66C8020.png 9E203A06-D397-4512-B812-B2F001079DC6.jpeg 7CCA3998-EEDF-4B48-85BB-0438861745BF.jpeg Screenshot 20190522-222156.png Screenshot 20190522-221633.png Screenshot 20190522-221716.png Languages: [https://kaeloo.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Si_on_jouait_au_téléphone_très_smart'Français'] Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Mr. Cat as a Supporting Character